Your forever is all that I need
by ZombiexGirl
Summary: Quinn siente una extraña obsesión con Rachel desde que la conoció, ¿estará dispuesta a dejar todo atrás por ella?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Es increíble lo que puede cambiar tu vida en unas horas, eso pensaba yo mientras le daba vueltas a lo sucedido aquella tarde. ¿Acaso estoy loca? Un poco sí, supongo, pero como todo el mundo lo es en una pequeña proporción.

Silencio. Mis padres debían de haber salido esa noche, aunque sinceramente no se notaba su presencia, y no me importaba su ausencia. Había estado sola, durante 17 años, en los que veía a mi padre intentar inculcarme unos valores que no coincidían con mis sueños y expectativas. Nunca sería la hija que mi padre deseaba, por mucho que lo intentara, sabía que no llegaría a serlo jamás.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, miré las paredes de mi grandiosa habitación. Había cientos de fotos pegadas en ellas, y eso que mis padres me prohibieron colgar cualquier tipo de poster o fotografías, ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir destrozar las paredes de la casa con mis tonterías?... Claro que para mí no eran tonterías, eran mis recuerdos plasmados en una hoja con los cuáles podría retroceder y recordar aquellos momentos que pasé con mis amigos.

Claro que hay recuerdos que prefiero olvidar, pero eso ya es otra historia. Miré fijamente una fotografía en la que estábamos Brittany, Santana y yo vestidas de animadoras, con una copa en nuestras manos tras haber ganado la final.

Miré hacia el lado opuesto del que estaba observando ahora, y vi una foto del glee club. Parece mentira que yo, Quinn Fabray, entrara en ese club de perdedores, pero entrara por las razones que entrara, ahora no podría irme aunque quisiera, son mi segunda familia. Miré atentamente todos los rostros de los que estaban en la foto cuando de repente me paré en seco, observando con atención a una persona. Rachel… Aquella chica a la que había hecho sufrir tanto. Mentiría si digo que no me arrepiento, pero yo era la chica más popular y ella era simplemente una chica del montón de la cuál podía reírme sin más. Nunca me esperé que llegaría a ser tan importante para mí aquella chica a la que solía odiar, porque la odié, la odié muchísimo porque Finn la prefería a ella. Pero Rachel siempre me apoyó en todos mis momentos de debilidad y eso es algo que no creo que le pueda devolver nunca.

Y después de pensar acerca de como la odié, se hace difícil pensar que ahora empiezo a sentir cosas por ella. No sé cuando empezaron estos sentimientos, pero incrementan a medida que pasan los días. Me encantaba verle entrar por la puerta con esa sonrisa que siempre lleva puesta, como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo. Sus jerseys de reno eran graciosos y aun con ellos, estaba preciosa. Su pelo, sus ojos, todo me llamaba la atención y era incapaz de entender este tipo de sentimientos. Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras, se había enamorado de una chica, y no de una chica cualquiera, de Rachel Berry.

Me estiré en la cama otra vez para intentar conciliar el sueño si era posible después de todos estos pensamientos, me sentía perdida y desorientada, en un mar de dudas del cuál no podía salir. Millones de preguntas me rondaban la cabeza y lo único que podía hacer era deprimirme al pensar que jamás ocurriría nada entre ella y yo. Ella nunca se fijaría en mí de la forma con la cuál yo me fijaba en ella y si mis padres llegaran a enterarse me matarían. Así que decidí que las cosas siguieran su curso y a ver que me deparaba el futuro.

Y aún recuerdo el primer día que la vi, yo había llegado tarde como de costumbre. Iba corriendo mirando mi horario para saber en que clase me tocaba y no me percaté de que otra chica, que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, se acercaba apresuradamente hacia mí. Me choqué con ella y me caí al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - exclamó una chica morena de ojos marrones - iba mirando mi horario para saber donde me toca, ¿eres nueva también? podemos buscar la clase juntas - me sonrió.

- De acuerdo - respondí atontada.

Cuando la vi sentí millones de cosas que aún no puedo llegar a describir, claro que en ese momento no lo veía claro, simplemente me sentía extraña al hablar con ella. Sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi respiración era entrecortada.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó ella al ver el estado en el que me encontraba - No tienes muy buena cara, tal vez deberías volver a casa.

- No tranquila... estoy muy bien - le sonreí.

Y aún me quedo pensando el porqué de esa sonrisa, cuando yo no le dedicaba sonrisitas a nadie, supongo que con ella todo era especial.

Finalmente encontramos la clase de la morena, y yo tenía que irme a la de enfrente, pues íbamos a clases distintas.

- Oye aún no te he preguntado como te llamas - me dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa ni por un momento.

- Em... yo soy Quinn - dije esquivando su mirada, estaba nerviosa y me temblaba un poco la voz.

- Yo soy Rachel, y si quieres podemos ser amigas - yo ante este comentario me ruboricé, no había tenido demasiados amigos y era una propuesta que no podía rechazar. Aún así el hecho de que me sintiera rara me tenía bastante preocupada pero ya se iría con el tiempo, o eso pensé.

Y así fue como le conocí, y me arrepiento de no haber seguido siendo su amiga, las cosas cambiaron, yo entré en las animadoras, y Rachel era la típica chica marginada del colegio. Yo conseguí fama, respeto, una reputación. Todos seguían mis órdenes, estaba con el chico más popular del instituto y sería probablemente la reina del baile. Pero desde la distancia observaba a Rachel, sentía lástima por ella, y quería correr hacia ella y protegerla de esos imbéciles que le tiraban granizados encima cada día. Quería ser su escudo, pero sabía que si hacía eso, mi reputación desaparecería, y no sería más que una pringada en el instituto, teniendo que aguantar las burlas de todo el mundo y el desprecio de mi padre.

Y desde el día que nos encontramos esa vez, tengo una especie de obsesión con ella, pienso en ella a cada instante, intento que se fije en mí cada vez que nos cruzamos por el pasillo, y me apunté al glee club para verla más a menudo.

- ¡Quinn, baja a cenar! - Gritó mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Ahora bajo! - grité.

No tenía ganas de cenar pero sabía que si me quedaba entre estas cuatro paredes lo único en lo que podría pensar sería en ella, y eso me destrozaba por dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Un ruido ensordecedor me despertó de mi sueño.

- Dios como odio este ruido – dije apagando el despertador de un golpe.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño, apenas había dormido unas pocas horas y pude comprobarlo por las grandes ojeras que tenia debajo de los ojos. Rápidamente me metí en la ducha, y dejé caer el agua caliente sobre mí. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así pero cuando me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo era casi la hora de entrar al instituto. Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y tapé las ojeras con maquillaje lo mejor que pude.

Me dirigí al instituto lo más rápidamente posible y es que tenía matemáticas con esa estúpida profesora que me caía tan sumamente mal, aunque esas clases me gustaban porque era una clase que compartía con Rachel, y poder observarla atentamente durante 1 hora entera era simplemente genial. Era adorable cuando salía a la pizarra para corregir los ejercicios, espera... ¿Había algún momento que no lo fuera? Me sonreí para mí misma y negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Al llegar al instituto tenía una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara.

-Lo que hace Rachel sin saberlo... - susurré para mí misma.

Crucé la puerta de entrada, y me dirigí a clase de matemáticas rezando para que la profesora me dejara entrar. Piqué en la puerta y la abrí, toda la clase me miró fijamente y yo me ruboricé un poco, podía sentir la mirada de Rachel traspasándome.

- Quinn, ¿otra vez llegando tarde? Más te vale llegar a la hora a partir de hoy o tendré que hablar seriamente con tus padres – me dijo la profesora con cara de asco.

- Si claro, lamento haber llegado tarde – le dije, con la sonrisa más falsa de este planeta.

Me senté en mi sitio, al lado de Puck, y maldije interiormente a esa mujer, siempre me hacía la vida imposible. La clase transcurría con normalidad, aun no sé como cerré los ojos unos minutos y al abrirlos la pizarra estaba llena de números.

- Despierta dormilona, estás muy empanada últimamente – me dijo Puck riendo – a este paso no aprobarás, y necesito a alguien a mi lado de quien copiarme los ejercicios.

- Que majo eres Puck, siempre animándome – susurré.

- Ya sabes que estaré aquí siempre para hacerlo – sonrió.

- Parejita, dejad de hablar que a Britt y a mí no nos interesan vuestras idioteces – exclamó Santana, haciendo que toda la clase se fijara en nosotros, y otra vez sentí esa mirada en la cuál podría perderme, años, siglos si fuera necesario, y le miré fijamente, estaba guapísima, con un jersey rojo y un reno en él, y sus ojos grandes se clavaron en mí, haciéndome estremecer. Noté como apartó la vista, incómoda en esta situación, ¿acaso le doy asco? Lo dudo, pero este gesto me hizo pensar que podría haber ocurrido para que me girara la cara.

* * *

Por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, y también significaba el comienzo del ensayo del glee club. No sé cuando ni porqué pero empecé a ansiar los ensayos, tal vez porque así podía verla, y oírla cantar, esa voz que tanto me gustaba, que me regalaba escalofríos. Y es que Rachel cantaba demasiado bien según mi opinión.

Entré en la sala y me senté al lado de Sam. Él y yo estuvimos un tiempo juntos pero las cosas no salieron bien, yo en el fondo sabía que jamás me gustaría, y bueno, ningún chico tampoco. Estando con él pensaba en Rachel y sabía que si seguía así le haría mucho daño a Sam así que decidí cortar nuestra relación. No soy tan mala después de todo, ¿o sí?

Mientras estaba absorta en mis pensamientos apareció ella con su sonrisa radiante, dejándome atontada, pero rápido me desatonté cuando vi que iba de la mano de Finn.

- Vaya, parece ser que habéis hecho las paces – empezó a decir Kurt.

- Sí, creíamos que ya era hora de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y dar un paso adelante – explicó Rachel.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora tenía que ocurrir esto? Odiaba verles juntos, eran vomitivos, y más con el idiota de Finn, Rachel merecía algo más.

Me congelé cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, parecía ser una mirada desafiante, o eso me pareció.

- A ver chicos, tenemos que elegir las canciones que cantaremos en el nacional – dijo el profesor Shuster entrando por la puerta.

- Yo había pensado en un dúo interpretado por Finn y por mí – exclamó Rachel – será genial ya lo verá.

- No creo que debáis hacer un dúo – contesté sin pensar, con rabia.

- Pues creo que es una idea magní…. – empezó a decir Rachel.

- No – le corté – deberíamos participar más todo el grupo.

- Si estás celosa de que Finn y yo hayamos vuelto es tu problema – gritó Rachel – Ahora está conmigo así que deja de irle detrás e intentar separarnos.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que quiero? – pregunté enfadada.

- Lo que sé es que eres una manipuladora y quieres que todo vaya a tu favor – dijo Rachel subiendo el tono de su voz – Y estoy harta de que siempre me trates mal porque no soportas la idea de que Finn esté conmigo.

- Que os den – sentencié saliendo por la puerta.

Me encerré en el baño y lloré, lloré como pocas veces lo había hecho, ahora mismo le odiaba, odiaba a Rachel Berry. Bueno no la odiaba, pero me gustaría que tuviera otra relación conmigo, sé que me lo gané a pulso pero deseaba que las cosas fueras diferentes. Si no hubiera sido tan cabrona con ella tal vez ahora seríamos buenas amigas y podríamos pasar tiempo juntas. Tenía ganas de cambiar todos los aspectos de mi vida, mi familia, mi comportamiento con la gente... eso era algo que dependía solamente de mí. Y aunque no lo creáis no es tan fácil como parece, tenía una presión social demasiado grande sobre mis hombros. Soy la primera que me gustaría poder volver atrás para cambiar el pasado, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, solo puedes cambiar el futuro y decidí que aunque me costara, lo haría, por mi bien y por el de los demás.

Y absorta en esos pensamientos, me quedé sentada en aquél baño durante mucho rato, mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar de mis enrojecidos ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Me encontraba sola en aquél baño, donde había pasados muchos momentos. Aquellos cambios de clase en los que venía aquí a cotillear con Britt y Santana o a repasarme el lápiz de ojos , o cualquier momento aleatorio que ahora no sé porque llegaban a mi mente. Que lejano queda eso ahora mismo, cuando las lágrimas no paran de brotar de mis ojos cuestionándome infinitas preguntas que no sé si llegaré a responder.

Alguien llamó tímidamente a la puerta del lavabo donde yo estaba.

- ¿Quinn? – preguntó una voz, y era de ella, la reconocí al instante.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Volver a echarme en cara lo estúpida que soy? – Respondí bruscamente.

- No, yo… quería disculparme por lo que te he dicho antes, de verdad que no pienso eso – dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme de repente con sus grandes ojos marrones que me miraban fijamente, podría incluso decir que algo vidriosos.

-Rachel deberías sacarte todas esas ideas de tu cabeza, no me interesa Finn para nada, lo nuestro pasó hace mucho tiempo – le expliqué secándome las lágrimas que hace unos minutos salían sin parar.

- Entiendo, y lo siento – me respodió, secándome las lágrimas con sus manos, yo me estremecí ante ese contacto, nunca había estado así de cerca con ella, nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y podía sentir las incesantes palpitaciones aceleradas que procedían de mi corazón. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa y creo que ella lo notó, se separó un poco de mí y me miró nerviosa.

- Sé que nunca hemos sido grandes amigas – empezó a decir Rachel – pero quiero que sepas que si me necesitas me tienes aquí.

- Gracias Rachel – sonreí – Pero… ¿Porqué haces esto? Siempre te he tratado muy mal, he intentado hundirte para conseguir mis objetivos y sin embargo siempre estás ayudándome con todos mis problemas – le dije con tristeza.

- Porque quiero que estés bien Quinn – me respondió sonriendo – Sé que a pesar de la imagen que quieres dar de ti misma eres frágil y necesitas a alguien que esté ahí para apoyarte – dijo con tranquilidad – Además Quinn, eres la chica más guapa que conozco pero sé que eres mucho más que eso.

- Espero que tengas razón – le dije mirándola fijamente, ella me devolvió la mirada – gracias Rachel.

- ¿Entonces somos amigas? – me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

- Algo así – le dije divertida.

- Bueno ya va siendo hora de volver al ensayo ¿no crees? – me dijo.

- Sí, claro, vamos – me levanté del suelo, en algún momento de la conversación Rachel y yo habíamos acabado sentándonos en el frío suelo de aquél baño. Había tenido otras conversaciones parecidas esta con ella pero a la vez tan distintas… Pude ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos mientras observaba cada uno de mis movimientos.

Rachel y yo volvimos a la sala y todos nos miraron expectantes, supongo que esperaban que nos hubiéramos peleado y tirado de los pelos o algo así.

- Bueno quiero que sepáis que Quinn y yo hemos hecho las paces y que no pienso nada de lo que dije, simplemente fue un arrebato y quería disculparme aquí delante de todos – Rachel cogió mi mano y yo casi me desmayo, me puse blanca como la nieve.

- Quinn, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rachel preocupada.

- Si, si, tranquila – intenté normalizar la situación.

Y es que al mínimo contacto con ella, aunque simplemente me rozara, me afectaba demasiado. Cambiaba mi estado por completo y me ponía nerviosísima.

El ensayo prosiguió y Rachel cantó una canción y yo la miré atentamente, diría incluso que embobada cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Puck.

Al acabar el ensayo todos recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dispusimos a salir, yo estaba cogiendo mi bolso y mi chaqueta cuando note unos golpecitos en mi espalda.

- Fabray, no me digas que estás enamorada – me dijo Puck riendo.

- ¿Qué dices Puck? Ese no es mi estilo y lo sabes – mentí, algo mal por cierto.

- Me he fijado en como miras a Rachel, creo que podría pasar la fregona a tu alrededor de lo que se te caía la baba por ella – me dijo.

- ¡Cállate! – grité, por suerte todos se habían ido de la sala ya y solo estábamos nosotros dos – Vale es cierto, sí, me gusta, pero nunca pasará nada – susurré con tristeza.

- Eso no lo sabes, tal vez le gustas – me respondió Puck sentándose a mi lado, parecía que iba a ser un día de sé el psicólogo de Quinn Fabray.

- Que va, paso de hacerme ilusiones, sé que ella nunca me verá como yo la veo – dije – además, ¿Qué diría la gente de mí? – pregunté asustada.

- La gente que diga lo que quiera, tienes que dejar de preocuparte de lo que pensarán los demás – me dijo – piensa en lo que es mejor para ti y a los demás que les den, tú ve a tu rollo, si no le gusta a alguien que no mire. No te digo que no tendrás críticas, eso es inevitable en aquí en Lima, pero piensa en todo lo que puedes ganar, debes sacar esa parte de ti que tienes escondida – vaya nunca pensé que Puck pudiera ser tan filosófico – además no digas que no le gustarás nunca, le he pillado alguna vez mirándote así que no lo des por perdido – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- Gracias Puck de verdad que me has animado – le dije dándole un abrazo.

Me despedí de Puck y me dirigí a mi casa, tenía tantas cosas que pensar… Me parecía extraño eso que había pillado a Rachel mirándome y pensando en como me había mirado hoy, en el baño, empecé a crearme unas ilusiones que no debía, ya que al fin y al cabo lo más seguro sería que me llevara una decepción.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

¿Qué puedo decir? No puedo quejarme, Rachel venía conmigo a todas partes y yo ni siquiera había tenido que hacer nada, ella sola empezó a interesarse por mí, como una amiga claro, pero yo ya estaba bien así. Aunque es cierto que mientras ella observaba el entorno, yo me fijaba en ella, intentando descifrar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando memorizar sus gestos y manías, observando cada milímetro de su perfecto rostro, y es que Rachel era hermosa y no podía parar de admirar su belleza cada día. Adoraba su sonrisa, era perfecta y radiante, desearía poseer yo también motivos por los cuáles sonreír de esa forma, pero mi vida no había sido lo que se dice perfecta, he pasado por demasiados baches que me han marcado para siempre. Pero el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con ella me hacía olvidarme de todos los factores negativos de mi vida, y estaba tranquila a su lado.

Estábamos sentadas en el comedor comiendo la terrible y asquerosa sopa que tanto detestaba, y toda la comida en general de ese comedor, no sé cuantas veces se habían quejado tanto padres como alumnos pero no habían cambiado el menú desde hacía años. Lo único útil que podía proporcionar esos alimentos eran las divertidas guerras de comida aunque también asquerosas.

- Esta sopa está malísima - me dijo Rachel poniéndo cara de asco.

- Sí tienes razón - dije sonriendo, no es que fuera gracioso su comentario pero me parecía adorable a cada comentario que hacía.

Rachel daba vueltas a la sopa con su cuchara, absorta en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada perdida en aquella mezcla extraña, yo bebía de un trago de mi cocacola para quitarme ese sabor tan salado y vomitivo.

- Rachel, ¿te pasa algo? - le pregunté, estaba preocupada por ella.

- Es que no sé que hacer, quiero... dejar a Finn - me dijo con tristeza en los ojos - y me sabe mal por él y por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, creo que alguien había escuchado por fin mis plegarias, empecé a temblar y a ponerme nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué Rachel? - pregunté intentando mantener la calma - ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

- No, no es eso. Finn es atento conmigo y le quiero mucho pero no de la misma forma que él, he perdido el interés en él de ese modo, no sé como explicarlo - cerró lo ojos al trabarse con las palabras, estaba nerviosa y le temblaba un poco la voz - me gustaría conservarlo como amigo pero no creo que una relación entre nosotros vaya a durar mucho más, siento que estoy incompleta, como si me faltara algo.

Y Rachel no pudo sentir hablando porque sentí un repentino golpe de frío que me heló hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. No, no había mirado a Rachel si es lo que pensáis, unos chicos del equipo nos tiraron a ella y a mí unos granizados encima. Ellos se alejaron riéndose y Rachel y yo nos dirigimos al baño para cambiarnos.

No sé si enfadarme o agradecer a esos chicos su acción, ya que cuando estuvimos en el baño, Rachel se cambió de camiseta y no pude evitar que mis ojos se dirigieran hasta la perfecta vista de su pecho y su torso, dios, ¿podía ser más perfecta? Yo creo que no.

- Madre mía, estoy harta de que esos estúpidos nos lancen granizados cada día, ¡me ensucian todos mis jerseys! – gritó Rachel con cara de enfadada.

- Tranquila Rachel, algún día se darán cuenta de lo que vales… valemos – dije yo nerviosa por la vista que estaba teniendo.

Rachel se percató de mi mirada fija en ella y yo aparté rápidamente la mirada, por dios, que no se haya dado cuenta de que tengo la cara como un tomate y de mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué miras Quinn? ¿Acaso te gusto? Haha – bromeó Rachel, regalándome una de esas sonrisas, pero esta era diferente, ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo? No lo sé, pero sin duda será una sonrisa difícil de olvidar.

- Ui sí Rachel será mejor que te tapes a ver si no me podré controlar – dije intentando parecer que estaba bromeando, no sé si funcionó pero ya estaba dicho.

Rachel se acercó a mí lentamente y el ritmo de mi respiración incrementó considerablemente, estaba empezando a temblar, que Rachel sin camiseta se acercara a mí era demasiado para mí.

Ella se colocó a pocos centímetros de mí y yo ya no sabía que hacer. Miré a sus labios instintivamente y es que tenía muchísimas ganas de besarla, pero sé que nunca lo haría porque soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, puedo sentir a mi padre dentro de mi cabeza recordándome el pecado que es que dos personas del mismo sexo sean pareja. Sin embargo allí estábamos ella y yo, en un baño solas donde nadie podía vernos y yo sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar y que mi cabeza estallaría en mil pedazos si no la besaba.

Rachel se acercaba cada vez más y más ya casi notaba su nariz chocando con la mía, su respiración agitada acompasada con la mía, estaba a punto de rozar mis labios, cerró los ojos y yo los mantuve abiertos por la impresión, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de pasar lo que tantas veces había imaginado y había creído que nunca sucería. Pero no podía, no podía hacer esto, no era lo que debía hacer. La aparté con un empujón y me fui corriendo de allí. Ahora el pasillo parecía mucho más largo de lo que siempre me había parecido. No podía estar pasando esto, ¿desde cuándo le intereso de esa forma a Rachel? ¡Había intentado besarme! Y aunque yo me moría de ganas de hacerlo, salí corriendo de la forma más cobarde del universo. Ahora Rachel me odiaría y no volvería a estar conmigo nunca más. No sé porque huí en ese momento, pero me arrepiento muchísimo. Oportunidades como esa no se pueden dejar escapar.

* * *

Y esa semana fue una de las más solitarias desde hace tiempo. Echaba de menos la presencia de Rachel siguiéndome a todas partes y es que no le había visto en toda la semana. No había aparecido por clase y temía por que no viniera al ensayo del glee club. Tenía que disculparme con ella, y dejar las cosas claras. Ella era una mujer y yo también y eso no está bien visto en nuestra sociedad. He de admitir que me importa demasiado lo que piensen de mí los demás y sé que a ella le da completamente igual. Por ese motivo la envidiaba, ojalá yo pudiera vivir con esa libertad sin tener tantas luchas internas en mi cabeza. Definitivamente si no aparecía en el ensayo iría a su casa a buscarla.

Y entonces apareció, entró por la puerta, pero esta vez sin su sonrisa, estaba triste y se notaba demasiado. No participó demasiado en la clase y todos supusieron que había roto con Finn. Y efectivamente fue así, Finn estuvo lloriqueando porque Rachel le había dejado sin ninguna razón. No sé porque pero este dato hizo sentirme bien, bueno, no porque Rachel estuviera mal, eso no lo querría nunca, pero el hecho de que hubiera cortado con él significó algo para mí. Tal vez yo le gustaba de verdad y eso es algo que tendría que averiguar.

Se acabó el ensayo y todos salieron apresuradamente por la puerta. El idiota de Finn intentó que me marchara para poder hablar con Rachel.

- Porfavor Quinn, necesito hablar con ella… a solas – susurró.

- Lo siento, pero Rachel no quiere hablar contigo – mentí.

- Intenta hablar tú con ella, no sé porque me ha dejado tan de pronto, yo la quiero de verdad, ¿sabes? Me gustaría volver con ella, haré lo que sea para que vuelva conmigo – dijo Finn.

- Bueno, tu vete, y ya le comentaré lo que me has dicho – volví a mentir.

Finn se marchó por la puerta, y Rachel, que estaba en la otra punta de la sala, me miró fijamente y a mí se me paró el corazón. Podrían usar su mirada como un arma letal, porque a mí me dejaba sin respiración. Me acerqué a ella, Rachel puso una mueca extraña que no había visto hasta ahora, supongo que estaba intentando fingir una sonrisa.

- Rachel sobre lo que ha pasado antes… - empecé a decir con miedo, mi voz temblaba y no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

- Tranquila, supongo que he malinterpretado toda la historia – me cortó ella – tranquila no volveré a acercarme a ti, si es lo que quieres.

- ¡No! – grité – Rachel , yo… - me mordí el labio inferior, no sabía como expresar mis sentimientos.

- Tranquila Quinn, sé que no te gusto y no hace falta que te hagas la comprensiva conmigo, simplemente pensé que sí que sentías algo pero ya he visto que… - no pudo acabar la frase ya que mis labios callaron por completo sus palabras.

Le había besado. Un beso tímido pero lleno de sentimientos que aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Rachel se aferró a mi cuello y yo acaricié sus mejillas, tenía una piel muy suave. Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos profundamente, creo que mis ojos lo decían todo.

- Rachel yo… si que siento algo por ti, simplemente estaba asustada – musité.

Rachel no dijo nada simplemente me volvió a besar y yo creo que podría haber muerto en ese momento. Un simple beso de Rachel me alegró el día, y le dio un giro a mi vida de 180 grados. Esto cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Y allí estaba yo en mi cama pensando, creo que es el sitio de mi casa donde más estoy. Me estiro y cierro los ojos, pienso en todas las cosas que han pasado e imagino las que podrían pasar. Ese beso con Rachel definitivamente no era lo que creía que iba a pasar, lo había imaginado cientos de veces y aún me costaba creer que realmente hubiera pasado. ¡Dios! Era perfecta, perfecta para mí, pero a la vez era una relación tan imperfecta… la de cosas que nos dirían en el instituto si se enteraran, o lo que diría mis padres, eso me aterrorizaba. Pero no podía parar de pensar en el suave tacto de los labios de Rachel sobre los míos, fue un momento tan especial que decidí no borrarlo nunca de mi mente.

* * *

Llegué al instituto muy pronto, raro en mí, pero una fuerza sobrenatural me pedía a gritos ir si o si al instituto, supongo que eran las ganas de verla y admirarla una y otra vez. Entonces la vi, preciosa como siempre y al verme me dedicó una de las sonrisas más bonitas que he visto nunca.

- Hola Quinn, ¿cómo te has despertado hoy? Que raro verte tan pronto por aquí – dijo Rachel sonriendo, me dio un abrazo para saludarme.

- Jaja es que hoy me he despertado enseguida no sé por qué – mentí. Sabía de sobras por qué pero me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

- Estás muy guapa – me dijo ruborizándose un poco, sentí como me miraba fijamente.

Yo sonreí, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. No sé como lo hacía pero siempre conseguía sacarme una.

Entramos en el instituto y me acompañó a mi taquilla, creo que no podría despegar mi mirada de sus ojos jamás.

- Oye, ¿esta tarde te apetecería salir conmigo? – me preguntó.

- Claro, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿a dónde iremos? – le dije, un poco sorprendida por su proposición.

- Eso ya es un secreto, si quieres saberlo tendrás que venir jiji – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡No puedes dejarme con esta intriga! – le dije intentando parecer enfadada cruzándome de brazos, pero enseguida una risa se escapó de mis labios.

- Tres palabras, sí-que-puedo – me dijo sacándome la lengua antes de darme un rápido beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo a clase.

¿A dónde querría llevarme? ¿De verdad íbamos a tener una cita? Todo me parecía demasiado irreal para ser cierto, pero esperaba que siguiera así mucho tiempo. Ahora lo único por lo que debería preocuparse es por decidir que iba a ponerme esa tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Cientos de camisetas estaban en el suelo de mi habitación, y es que no tenía ni idea de que ponerme para nuestra "cita" de esa tarde. Estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía qué hacer en estas ocasiones, pocas veces había tenido encuentros de este tipo y era la primera vez que me sentía así por alguien. Tenía miedo de parecer idiota, no sabía cómo actuar en estas situaciones, puse una fe ciega en mi intuición, y decidí ser yo misma, algo que siempre salía cuando estaba con Rachel.

Finalmente elegí unos shorts negros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con unos dibujitos negros, mi camiseta favorita, la verdad es que me favorecía bastante. Mi pelo suelto, estaba muy largo, hacía tiempo que pensaba en cortármelo pero nunca había tenido el valor para hacerlo. Una vez estuve a punto de cortarlo pero en el último segundo me eché atrás. Soy muy indecisa y a veces demasiado cobarde, pero sin duda una de las cosas más valientes que había hecho fue besar a Rachel aquél día en la sala de ensayo, aun me pregunto de dónde saqué el valor para hacerlo, supongo que nunca lo sabré.

Salí a la calle, hacía un calor abrasador, la gente hacía gestos con las manos intentando abanicarse inútilmente. La verdad es que había bastante gente en la calle, me dirigí hacia el sitio donde Rachel y yo habíamos quedado. Pasaba por delante la mayoría de días para ir al instituto. Era un parque grande, donde solía ir de pequeña a jugar. El tobogán era mi sitio preferido, me pasaba horas y horas subiendo y bajando. Me gustaría volver a aquella edad en la que no tenía que preocuparme por nada.

Por fin fueron las cinco y esperé cinco minutos en aquél parque hasta que apareció ella, con una sonrisa enorme y vestida con unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta azul que le quedaba genial. Aun así me preguntaba cómo no se asaba con aquellos pantalones.

- Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos señorita misterios? – pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- Vamos a ir a un concierto – me dijo quitándole importancia.

- ¿Un concierto? ¿No eras más de musicales? - pregunté muy sorprendida.

- Hay cosas que aún no sabes de mi Quinn Fabray – me susurró mirándome con malicia.

- Tendré que descubrirlas, ¿no crees? – le dije, devolviéndole la mirada.

Cogió mi mano y nos subimos a un bus que estaba lleno de personas que llevaban chaquetas de cuero, ¿enserio a Rachel le gustaba el rock? No sé la respuesta, pero aquella idea de ir a un concierto con ella era maravillosa.

Nos sentamos juntas en dos butacas que estaban vacías y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo y le besé en la frente. Me encantaba, poder estar así con ella, tenerla por fin a mi lado tal y como yo había soñado. Se durmió, no sé cuantas horas estuvimos en el bus, pero ella dormía angelicalmente a mi lado, y lo único que podía hacer era admirarla, era hermosa hasta durmiendo. Tenía muchas ganas de besarla y de decirle lo que sentía por ella pero no creo que ese bus fuera el sitio adecuado para hacerlo.

Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, ¡los KISS! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado que a Rachel le gustaran, siempre estaba idolatrando a Barbra y sinceramente no creía que este tipo de música le gustara. A mí me encantaban, me emocioné cuando los chicos del glee tocaron Shout It Out Loud. Entramos rapidísimo dentro del estadio, era enorme, y estaba lleno de gente esperando para que empezara el concierto, le miré, su cara describía a la perfección la emoción que sentía, y me sentía honrada de poder acompañarla en este momento tan importante.

- Me ha costado mucho conseguir las entradas, ¡pero por fin estamos aquí! – exclamó a causa de la emoción.

Me encantaba verla así de feliz, y que compartiera esta felicidad conmigo, le abracé y ella me abrazó muy fuerte.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo – me susurró en el oído, no pude evitar estremecerme.

- Yo también me alegro de estar contigo pequeña – le dije tiernamente.

Le cogí de la barbilla y le acerqué más a mí sintiendo todo su cuerpo contra el mío. La besé, no un beso tímido como el primero, era un beso sincero, con el cuál quería transmitirle toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Un gran estruendo nos hizo separarnos, eran los acores de la guitarra acompañados de los ritmos que marcaban el bajo y la batería, y de esta forma empezó a sonar la voz en lo que parecía la canción de Rock and Roll all night.

Saltamos, bailamos, gritamos, acabamos muertísimas después del concierto, pero valió la pena, fue un momento muy especial, una de las mejores noches de mi vida, no la cambiaría por nada.

Nos volvimos a subir al bus para volver a casa, nos hicimos amigas de unos heavys muy graciosos que canturreaban canciones de Iron Maiden.

- Rachel, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los Kiss? – pregunté muy intrigada.

- Mis padres siempre me han enseñado a amar los musicales, de ahí mi obsesión con ellos, pero internet me ha brindado la oportunidad de conocer más grupos estupendos – me dijo con media sonrisa.

- ¿Sabías que eres adorable? – le dije de la nada, ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

- ¿Sabías que tú más? – me dijo repitiendo mi tonito, haciendo que pareciera muy graciosa en ese momento.

- Pues va a ser que n… - no pude decir nada porque Rachel ya se había ocupado de silenciarme con un beso. Me agarró del cuello acercándome más a ella y cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba. Cuando nos separamos me estiré encima suyo y ella me acarició el pelo mientras se me erizaban todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Al llegar otra vez a Lima, no quería volver a mi casa, no quería volver a la realidad, de una familia a la que detestaba y un instituto que jamás comprendería el amor que sentía por Rachel.

- Quinn ya que es un poco tarde, ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa a dormir? Mis padres no están, están de viaje unos días – me preguntó Rachel dudando un poco.

- Claro Rachel – le respondí imediatamente. La verdad es que la idea de dormir con ella se me hacía un poco rara y a la vez no sabía si sería capaz de controlarme teniéndola tan cerca de mí. Sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Nos dirigimos a su casa y al entrar me quedé alucinada con la decoración. Era un poco más grande de lo que pensaba y no pude evitar sonreír al entrar en su habitación rosa llena de posters de sus artistas favoritos.

- Vaya veo que tienes muchos posters colgados – dije observando detalladamente cada uno de ellos – yo tengo todas las paredes llenas de fotografías.

- Ala, ¿Yo salgo en alguna? – Preguntó mirándome.

- Sí, pero salimos con el glee club y no se te ve demasiado – le dije con tristeza.

- Pues eso habrá que remediarlo – se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón, de él sacó una cámara de fotos que parecía ser bastante cara.

- Dios, menuda cámara – dije.

- Me la regalaron mis padres, supongo que querían que plasmara todos aquellos momentos felices con mis amigos, pero no es que haya tenido muchos – dijo con tristeza, y yo me acerqué a ella y le cogi de la mano – pero ahora quiero que tú y yo nos hagamos cientos, miles de fotos, y que las cuelgues en tu pared para que te acuerdes de mí siempre – se animó de repente y puso la cámara apuntando hacia nosotras y click, hizo una foto.

- Rachel… no me hacen falta cientos de fotos para recordarte, pienso en ti a cada minuto – susurré en su oído.

Tenía a Rachel abrazada desde atrás y ella al escuchar esa frase se giró para quedar cara a cara conmigo.

Rachel me observaba y yo me quedé petrificada, su mano acarició mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos, yo instintivamente la besé, de golpe, repentinamente, y el beso que hasta entonces era tímido se volvió a apasionado, noté como su lengua rozaba la mía y era una sensación mágica. Me cogió por el cuello, y yo la agarré por sus caderas. La acerqué más a mí y el roce de su cuerpo con el suyo me hizo estremecer. Rachel introdujo sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y mi respiración se paró por un segundo. Empecé a respirar con dificultad. Acarició mi espalda y yo suspiré ante ese contacto. Estaba volviéndome loca, necesitaba sentirla. Me empujó hasta su cama y me recosté, ella se puso encima de mí, y siguió besándome apasionadamente, mientras levantaba mi camiseta de tirantes y me la quitaba, la lanzó lejos no sé donde fue a parar. Se detuvo unos instantes para admirarme y luego besó mi cuello, yo me estremecí y cuando me mordió un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios. Ella sonrió satisfecha y empezó a bajar con sus besos haciendo que me volviera loca y la deseara más y más. Pero de repente pensé con claridad y me di cuenta de que Rachel y yo apenas hacía unos días que habíamos empezado esta relación.

- Rachel… para un momento porfavor – dije con dificultad mientras Rachel no paraba de repartir besos por todo mi cuerpo - ¡Rachel! – grité.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó confusa y un poco dolida - ¿no te gusta?

- Sí, claro que me gusta pequeña pero apenas hace unos días que estamos… bueno, que estamos "juntas" – le dije intentando que comprendiera mis palabras.

- Supongo que tienes razón, no sé que me ha pasado supongo que no puedo controlarme teniéndote tan cerca de mí – me dijo antes de posar un suave beso en mis labios.

- Bueno no sé Rachel, pero… ¿Te apetece ver una película? – le dije intentando cambiar el tema.

- ¡Oh claro! Vamos al piso de abajo – dijo emocionada.

Me puse de nuevo mi camiseta que hace unos instantes estaba en el suelo y me dirigí al piso de abajo donde Rachel ya estaba colocando el cd dentro del dvd.

La verdad es que me arrepentía de haber propuesto la idea de la película, puso una aburrida película musical de la cual no entendí el argumento, pero me dediqué a observar su rostro y sus expresiones durante la película, se le veía muy emocionada y yo me sentía feliz.

Me recosté encima de su regazo y ella empezó a masajearme la cabeza, empezaba a adorar esta faceta de masajista de ella, y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, había sido un día realmente agotador y necesitaba descansar.

- Quinn – susurró Rachel mientras me daba suaves golpecitos en el hombro – Quinn la película se ha acabado, es hora de ir a dormir arriba – me desperté poco a poco, froté mis ojos e intenté abrirlos pero difícilmente veía nada.

- Mmm… Rachel no tengo ganas de moverme estoy muy a gusto aquí – dije con voz de dormida.

- Ya lo sé cariño, pero venga, arriba estarás más cómoda – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Finalmente hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y subí las escaleras a duras penas mientras Rachel deshacía la cama para que nos acostáramos dentro. Me metí yo primera quedando contra la pared y luego entró Rachel. Se giró hacia mí y se quedó observándome.

- Eres preciosa Quinn – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Lentamente mis ojos se cerraron y me dormí mientras abrazaba a Rachel. Me gustaría poder pasar así todas las noches de mi vida.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Me desperté con los brazos de Rachel rodeando mi cuerpo. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, con el pelo despeinado, aun así era adorable. Instintivamente miré a sus labios y le di un suave beso porque no quería despertarla. Con mucho cuidado intenté apartar sus brazos de mí aunque no quisiera y me destapé con cuidado, sin querer dejé a Rachel medio destapada, así que subí aquella fina sábana hasta que estuvo cubierta y le di un beso en la frete. Ella se movió para cambiar de posición y por un momento yo temí haberla despertado pero por suerte siguió durmiendo como si nada. Bajé al piso de abajo me dirigí a la cocina, quería prepararle un buen desayuno a Rachel antes de que se despertara.

Abrí la nevera y los diferentes cajones de aquella cocina y me dispuse a preparar el mejor desayuno vegano que Rachel jamás hubiera probado. La verdad es que no me quedó demasiado bien no como esperaba, pero lo que contaba era la intención o eso decían.

Unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, esos pasos bajaban las escaleras y se acercaban a mí. Rachel entró en la cocina con una pinta desarreglada pero aun así estaba hermosa. Yo me quedé embobada mirándola.

- No me mires tanto que estoy horrible – me dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

Me acerqué a ella y le aparté las manos de su rostro – calla, estás preciosa siempre Rachel – le dije mientras ella se ruborizaba un poco. La besé, creo que podría pasar horas así, pero un ruido me hizo separarme de ella.

- Ups, lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre – dijo Rachel un poco avergonzada y agarrándose la tripa con las manos.

Yo reí – Por eso he hecho un desayuno muy especial para una persona muy especial para mí – le dije con una sonrisa – espero que te guste, no soy muy buena preparando comidas pero lo he hecho con mucho amor – le abracé por detrás.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y Rachel miraba asombrada el desayuno que yo le había preparado, la verdad es que no era nada del otro mundo.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo Quinn, es más, tú eres mi invitada, tendría que haber sido yo quien te hubiera preparado el desayuno – me dijo apenada.

-Rachel, yo lo he hecho porque me apetecía sorprenderte, no hace falta que me lo devuelvas, aunque si me lo quieres devolver con muchos besos aceptaré tu oferte – reí. Ella me sonrió y empezó a probar el desayuno.

Después de comer y de que Rachel me dijera cien veces que era una cocinera excelente, nos duchamos, por separado, aunque me habría gustado juntas. Rachel había acabado de vestirse y yo me dirigí a ella.

- ¿Bueno Quinn, qué quieres hacer hoy? – me dijo sensualmente mientras besaba mi cuello, yo me estremecí y con dificultad le respondí.

- Quiero que vayamos a un sitio juntas – le dije.

- Me parece una idea estupenda, pero ¿a dónde? – me dijo confusa.

- Ya lo verás pequeña – le dije mientras le abrazaba.

Rachel y yo nos dirigimos a la parada del autobús y esperamos unos minutos hasta que el gran vehículo apareció por la carretera. Nos subimos y pagamos el billete, podía notar el nerviosismo de Rachel y la intriga, creo que me preguntó un millón de veces a dónde íbamos. Nos sentamos y nos dedicamos a mirar por la ventana mientras hablábamos de tonterías. Hacía un día precioso, totalmente soleado y cálido. Yo había preparado una cesta con comida que llevaba en mi regazo y Rachel inútilmente intentaba ver que era.

Piqué para que el autobús parara en la próxima parada y nos bajamos. Estábamos en una parte de Lima poco transitada y muy apartada. Me encantaba venir a este lugar los días tristes y pensar en todo y a la misma vez en nada. Había pasado muchos días en este sitio, algunos días buenos otros malos, pero todos especiales. Y ahora iba a compartir este sitio con la persona que más me importaba en este momento.

Cogí la mano de Rachel y con una sonrisa le invité a seguirme a través de aquel bosque. Cuando llegamos a una parte de aquél bosque donde daba sobra y el clima era más agradable, le propuse a Rachel que nos quedáramos allí para comer. Cogí un mantel que llevaba en la mochila y lo coloqué en el suelo, puse la cesta encima. Nos sentamos y nos miramos una a la otra. Cogí la comida de dentro de la bolsa y la repartí entre las dos, Rachel devoró en un segundo toda su parte.

- Eres muy buena cocinera Quinn – me dijo - ¿Porqué querías traerme a este lugar? – me preguntó mientras bebía agua.

- Este lugar es el más apartado de Lima, me gusta venir a pensar y pasar tiempo sola, a veces me viene bien – le respondí observándola atentamente - Pero realmente este no es el sitio que quería enseñarte – le dije.

- No puedes dejarme con esta intriga – dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

- Vamos antes de que anochezca porque tienes que ver algo – era ya bastante tarde, el tiempo a su lado se pasaba volando. Le ofrecí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y una vez en pie, recogimos las cosas y nos dispusimos a avanzar.

Rachel me miraba atentamente a mí y al paisaje que se iba abriendo ante nosotras. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y pudimos observar un pequeño lago y la puesta de sol al fondo.

- ¡Madre mía es precioso! – exclamó Rachel mirando maravillada la vista que le orecía el lugar.

- Sí pero tú más – reí. Me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios. Rachel me devolvió el beso y profundizó más, haciendo que yo casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-Espera – le paré, y Rachel me miró confundida – quiero darte una cosa como agradecimiento de estos días tan maravillosos que he pasado a tu lado – rebusqué en mi mochila y saqué una cajita. La abrí y Rachel cogió el anillo que había dentro – Quiero que tengas este anillo y lo lleves siempre contigo para así acordarte siempre de mí. Rachel yo… te quiero – le dije mirándole fijamente en los ojos. Sus ojos se humedecieron y una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

- Muchas gracias Quinn esto significa mucho para mí. Estos días que hemos pasado juntas han sido de los mejores de mi vida – me dijo Rachel y yo sentí mi corazón bombeando con violencia, como cuando antes me la encontraba por el pasillo, o cuando le escuchaba cantar, cuando me hablaba… Puso una mano en mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente – Yo también te quiero Quinn Fabray – No necesité ni una palabra más para volver a atacar sus labios. Me abrazó fuertemente mientras susurraba una y otra vez "te quiero".

Rachel se puso mi anillo con una sonrisa grandiosa y me transmitía esa felicidad a mí también.

-Ven aquí Quinn – me dijo agarrando mi mano y empujándome hacia ella, me abrazó y puso música con su móvil – bailemos – me dijo agarrando mis caderas.

Empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música durante horas, fue muy divertido, pero acabamos exhaustas y nos dormimos en aquél bosque. Por la mañana me desperté con las cervicales adoloridas y desperté a Rachel que estaba plácidamente dormida.

- Vamos pequeña, tenemos que volver ya – le dije.

- No quiero – me dijo Rachel mientras hacía pucheros – quiero quedarme aquí para siempre – me dijo abrazándome.

- Algún día – le sonreí.

Ella agarró mi mano y nos fuimos a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Hacía un mes y medio que Rachel y yo estábamos juntas y todo iba genial. Pasábamos el máximo de tiempo posible juntas, yo sacaba tiempo de donde fuera para poder verla. El anillo se había vuelto tema de cotilleo en el glee club, todos se preguntaban quién sería el chico con el que salía Rachel y le había dado ese anillo. Aunque no todos pensaban esos, algunos habían empezado a sospechar de nosotras y es que esas sonrisas que nos dedicábamos no eran precisamente invisibles, y las miradas entre nosotras eran demasiado obvias. Kurt que conocía bien a Rachel le pilló por banda para interrogarla.

- Bueno Rachel, ¿cuándo me contarás quién te ha dado ese anillo? – le preguntó Kurt a Rachel mientras ella sacaba los libros de la taquilla para la próxima clase.

- Me lo ha dado mi padre, era de mi abuela – mintió Rachel, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- ¡Já! – gritó Kurt – eso no se lo cree nadie bonita – Kurt le miró fijamente y bajo la voz – que sepas que las miraditas que hay entre Quinn y tú no son un secreto – empezó a decir – estáis juntas ¿verdad? – preguntó Kurt expectante.

- Sí, tienes razón – le dijo Rachel cabizbaja y con un hilo de voz – pero no puedes decírselo a nadie Kurt, tienes que prometérmelo, por lo que más quieras – le rogó Rachel.

- Está bien, pero no lo entiendo, Quinn te ha molestado siempre – dijo él.

- Lo sé pero ella me quiere, y yo la quiero, de momento estamos muy bien – dijo Rachel mirándome de reojo. Yo les observaba hablar aunque no podía oírles porque estaba a bastante distancia, haciendo ver que escuchaba lo que me contaba Sam.

- Muy bien Rachel, lo aceptaré, y te apoyaré, siempre lo haré, ya lo sabes – empezó a decir Kurt con una sonrisa – pero si Quinn te hace algo… Tendré que hacer algo al respecto – Kurt abrazó a Rachel y ella tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Yo observaba a Rachel atentamente.

- ¿Quinn, estás escuchando? – me preguntó Sam moviendo su mano delante de mi cara – te estoy hablando y estás pasando de mí – intento simular una voz triste y hacer pucheros.

- No es eso Sam, es que pienso en otras cosas ahora mismo – le dije – lo siento – me disculpé porque me sabía mal por él, pero tenía que saber de que habían hablado Kurt y Rachel.

* * *

Rachel y yo habíamos quedado esa tarde para ir a su casa y pasar la tarde juntas. Al llegar toqué al timbre y vino Rachel a abrirme con una sonrisa.

- Hola pequeña – le dije abrazándola.

- Ven vamos dentro – me dijo cogiendo mi mano.

Subimos a su habitación y me senté en la cama, ella se dedicó a recoger ropa que tenía esparcida por la habitación.

- Em… Rachel, ¿de qué hablabas hoy con Kurt? – le pregunté. Ella se paró en seco, nerviosa ante mi pregunta y se giró.

- Se lo he contado – me dijo, y yo sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco.

- ¡¿Se lo has contado?! – grité poniéndome de pie y poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza – Rachel, ¿Y si se lo cuenta a alguien? – le dije con un tono de preocupación.

- Tranquila Quinn, ya le he dicho que no se lo cuente a nadie, y él no haría nada para perjudicarme – intentó calmarme Rachel, se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro – tranquila, tarde o temprano la gente se enterará, es algo que no podemos esconder siempre.

- ¡Pero es que no quiero que lo sepa nadie, si se entera la gente estoy acabada! – grité furiosa, no me pude controlar y vi como Rachel se apartaba un poco de mí.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, podía ver como sus ojos se empañaban, y me miraba decepcionada. Me sentí culpable, pero el miedo me invadía por dentro, si mi familia se enteraba no sé que iba a hacer.

- Lo siento Rachel, me he pasado, simplemente a veces no me controlo y pierdo el control – le dije acercándome a ella. Intenté besarla pero ella me giró la cara, y yo sentí una punzada en mi corazón.

- Está bien Quinn, pero será mejor que te vayas a casa ahora – me dijo casi en un susurro mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- Lo siento, déjame quedarme – empecé a decir entre sollozos.

- Te perdono, pero mejor hablamos mañana no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora – me dijo girándose y dándome la espalda.

Yo me fui y dejé a Rachel allí. Me sentía muy mal y me culpé mil veces por lo ocurrido. Al llegar a mi casa me fui directa a mi habitación y me estiré en la cama. Golpeé el cojín dándole puñetazos por la rabia. Era idiota, muy idiota. Rachel era una de las pocas personas que habían conseguido hacerme cambiar para bien, que me habían proporcionado felicidad cuando creía que nunca más volvería a sonreír, ella era mi salvación. Miré en mi mesa, allí estaban las fotos que nos habíamos hecho para que yo pudiera colgar en mi pared. Me levanté y me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta, cogí las fotos y me dediqué a engancharlas en todos los huecos que encontraba. Al acabar me recosté en la cama y observé la pared durante horas, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rachel estaba muy distante conmigo, apenas nos habíamos visto y yo empezaba a emparanoiarme muchísimo, así que decidí ponerle una nota en su taquilla ya que supuse que no quería hablar conmigo.

Rachel abrió su taquilla y se encontró con mi nota:

_Siento lo que pasó ayer Rachel, me gustaría que hablásemos hoy, si no tienes nada que hacer ven a mi casa después de las clases._

_Te quiero, Q._

Rachel guardó la nota en su bolso y se dirigió a clase.

Me encontraba en el salón de mi casa, esperando a Rachel, rezando para que viniera. El sonido del timbre me asustó y casi salgo corriendo a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba ella, sin su sonrisa que yo tanto adoraba.

- Hola pequeña, pasa – le dije cariñosamente, aunque ella no respondió. Entramos dentro y Rachel observó cada detalle de mi casa.

- Ven a mi habitación, hay algo que quiero enseñarte – le dije cogiendo su mano.

Abrí la puerta y observé su cara. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el mural que había hecho con nuestras fotos, tal vez había 50 fotos de nosotras colgadas en la pared. Un gran R & Q estaba dibujado en la pared. Rachel me miró fijamente.

- Es muy bonito Quinn, te ha quedado genial – me dijo sorprendida.

- Gracias, yo… lo siento por lo del otro día, no tendría que haberte gritado de aquella manera – me disculpé bajando la mirada.

- Lo sé bonita, siento haber sido tan borde, tus palabras me afectaron mucho, supongo que es porque tu opinión me importa demasiado – me dijo Rachel abrazándome y yo le devolví el abrazo y le abracé muy fuerte porque no quería que se volviera a separar de mi nunca más.

- Te quiero taaanto Rachel, pero aún no es el momento de contarlo, aunque la gente del glee ya lo sospecha – empecé a decir.

- Ellos son como nuestra familia, no te juzgarán y te apoyarán – me dijo Rachel mirándome – y yo estaré aquí siempre para ayudarte en lo que haga falta, siempre podrás contar conmigo, pase lo que pase – Rachel me besó, había echado de menos sus besos y eso que solo hacía un día que no nos habíamos besado. Le cogí de la cintura y le acerqué más a mí. Rachel suspiró y yo introducí mi lengua en su boca. Rachel se separó de mí al notar que su cara se mojaba con mis lágrimas.

- ¡¿Quinn estás bien?! – me preguntó con preocupación poniendo sus manos en mi cara.

- Sí, es solo que lo siento muchísimo Rachel, no quiero estropearlo todo con mis idioteces – le dije sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos – yo te quiero mucho, como nunca lo he hecho con nadie – le dije.

- Lo sé, Quinn, yo también – me dijo Rachel acercando su rostro al mío – estaremos juntas siempre, ¿vale?, prométemelo – me dijo.

- Te lo prometo – le respondí.

* * *

Estábamos todos en la sala de ensayo del glee club, y todos cuchicheaban acerca del supuesto secreto amor de Rachel, Finn no quería saber nada del tema y ahora Kurt intentaba que se olvidaran de eso.

- A ver, ¿qué os pasa últimamente que no calláis? – preguntó el señor Shue bastante molesto.

- A ver solo queremos saber con quién se lo está montando la enana – respondió Santana, provocando las risas de los demás.

- ¿Y por qué no me dejáis vivir mi vida en paz? – preguntó Rachel enfadada.

- Va dínoslo – dijo Brittany.

- Sí Rachel, tenemos derecho a saberlo – dijo Mercedes.

Todos empezaron a agobiar a Rachel y yo me sentía mal por ella, tenía que ayudarla.

- ¡Calláos! – grité, todas las miradas se posaron en mí - ¡Parad de agobiarla! Si tanto os interesa Rachel está conmigo – grité, y puedo asegurar que sus caras fueron geniales. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y miré a Rachel antes de salir de allí.

Rachel salió corriendo detrás de mí y entramos en el baño. Yo estaba temblando pensando en todo lo que dirían de mí ahora.

- Quinn, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Rachel preocupada.

- Sí tranquila, me he quitado un peso de encima – le dije pareciendo tranquila – creo que es lo más valiente que he hecho hasta ahora – le dije con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvíó, me abrazó y me sentí un poco más tranquila.


End file.
